dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Battlemaster Pugna
Battlemaster Pugna is an entity exclusive to The Forge event. He is the leader of the inhabitants of the Forge dimension. Quotes Introduction * "What have we here?" * "Gatekeepers? You dare return to the Forge?" * "Have you come to reunite us with the Throne?" * "Ha! Laughable." * "I am Battlemaster Pugna..." * "And I will protect what is rightfully mine." * "Warriors. Prepare for battle!" Round 1 * "To arms!" * "Release the pigs!" Round 2 * "Ha!" * "We've trained in solitude for so long." / Skip quote * "It's good to have a challenge once again." * "This should be fun." Round 3 * "More! Overwhelm them!" / "More pigs!" Round 4 * "Impressive, Gatekeepers." * "It seems you can handle foot soldiers." * "But our battalions are trained to work together." * "You'll need to do the same." * "That is, if you hope to stand a chance." * Pause * "Crocommanders! To the ring!" Round 5 * "Fly your banners proudly, warriors!" / "Give the Gatekeepers no quarter!" / "For the Forge!" Round 6 * "Do you think you can win?" * "We've endured more in this realm than you know." * "And as forging fires temper steel," * "Hardship has only made us stronger." * "We will never join you." * Pause * "Snortoises! Attack!" Round 7 * "How could you understand?" * "We were severed from the Throne." * "Trapped in a realm of stone and fire," * "With no scepter to provide for us." * "Why should I serve a power that deserted my people?" * Pause * "You would have been wise to find your own realm." * "Seek safe haven and sever yourselves from the hub." * "Yet here you are." * "I wonder." * "Do you understand the forces you serve?" * "... They destroy all They touch." * "Yet They Themselves are untouchable." / Skip this one and the next one * "Unknowable." / Skip this one and the one before * "But They Themselves are untouchable. Unknowable." / Skip * "That is why we cannot let you win." Round 8 * "Poison them!" / "We... cannot lose the Forge..." / "Grrr... End this now my warriors!" * Pause * "Send in the Boarilla." Round 9 * "Know this, Gatekeepers:" * "My warriors are proud and strong." /''Skip quote'' * "Once you are dead..." * "We will activate the Gateway." * "We will return to the hub and destroy the Throne." / "We'll return to the hub and destroy the Throne." * "Whatever way we can." / "My warriors are proud and strong." * "We will end this all, for good." / "And we will end this all, for good." * Pause * "Let's finish it." * Long Pause * "Drive the interlopers back!" / "Do not hold back! Kill them!" / "They must not take the Forge!" * Long Pause * "Destroy them!!" / "We will not live in the Throne's shadow!" / "Why are the Gatekeepers still not dead?!" * Long Pause * "These marauders must be destroyed!" * "Grand Forge Boarrior!" * "I call on you! The ring is yours!" * "Destroy them, my champion!" Victory * "No!" * "Eons of training, only to be felled by the Throne's lapdogs." * "Please. No more, Gatekeepers. We surrender." * "The day is yours, as is the Gateway." Defeat * "At last, our realm returns to glory!" * "Warriors, rekindle the Gateway..." * "Today we take the Throne!" Removed * "Crocoviles! To the ring!" (Round 4, final line) * "Tortanks! Attack!" (Round 6, final line) Trivia * According to Rhymes with Play #162, Pugna was originally from "our world", most likely referring to Earth, before he arrived at the Forge. * Hazard from Hot Lava, another one of Klei's games, can be briefly seen in Pugna's laughing animation. Gallery Battlemaster Promo.jpg|A promotional image of the Battlemaster posted by Klei on 10/23/2017. Pugna Laughing Animation.gif|Battlemaster Pugna's laughing animation, which plays whenever an entity, player or enemy mob, is killed. Category:Lore Category:Events